This invention relates to guitars in general and more particularly relates to string tensioning means for so-called headless guitars.
In guitars, adjustments of string tension is generally carried out by using an adjustment screw that is mounted on the side of the guitar head, and such adjustment screw has been used only for secondary or fine tuning adjustment. Recently, so-called headless guitars have become popular. In such guitars, adjustment of string tension is carried out by screws on the side of the tail piece.